Shattermouth
by spandexmonkey
Summary: My plot bunnies are on a roll.. if you want more then TELL ME. Raven's .... eh, why don't you read it. I'll think of one sometime.
1. Default Chapter

Raven blinked. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Raven narrowed her eyes, and Beast Boy took a step towards her. The kitchen table suddenly smashed, as though hit ferociously in the center. Large chunks of wood flew to the floor, and scattered across the room. Beast Boy schooled his face into a somewhat condescending expression, and Raven glared at him.  
  
"So? You can't fix that later?" Grinned Beast Boy, suddenly showing his amusement at the situation. Ravens glare lost its intensity, and her eyes slid down to the floor. Beast Boys eyes widened. "Oh, crap, Raven...." He raced the last 2 paces forwards to catch her.  
  
The half demons face suddenly went lax, and she fell ungraciously to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Came a sudden yell. Beast Boy looked up to see Robins silhouette, and noted that his teammate was crouched on one of the kitchen work surfaces. The light overhead flickered for a second, but remained on. Robin glanced at Ravens unconscious form, partially supported by the green changeling.  
  
His expression became sharp. "What happened?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed slightly as Robin hopped down onto the kitchen floor, and crouched beside them.  
  
"I was.... She was getting pissy at me, and...." Beast Boy gesticulated with his free hand, seemingly randomly, swatting at random bits of air.  
  
Robin looked pointedly at the remnants of the kitchen table, then at Beast Boys hand. The hand dropped, somewhat lamely, at the look.  
  
"No," said Robin, carefully, "I mean, what.... You know what I mean." He didn't seem to be expecting an answer. "Do we move her?"  
  
The bulb in the kitchen light flickered again.  
  
Beast Boys attention snapped down to Ravens face.  
  
"What is happening?" Starfires petulant cry caused both boys to look around at the slender alien racing around the countertop.  
  
"We heard smashing crashing noises. What's going on?" The last member of the team rounded the counter behind Starfire, alert and anxious, while still rubbing the electronically induced sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Just.... Yeah. We'll deal with it. Go back to bed," instructed Beast Boy, as the bulb continued to flicker. Star looked up, while Cyborgs face turned grim.  
  
"Gotcha," he said, somewhat grudgingly, and turned and backed away quickly. He pulled lightly on Starfires arm, and with a final look at the light bulb, she turned and began to levitate her way back to assumedly her sleeping quarters.  
  
Beast Boy watched them until they had left his sight, and then shifted so that he was better positioned to support Raven, who still appeared unconscious.  
  
"This is happening all too often," commented Robin, in a low tone. "What's gonna...."  
  
"I don't know," interrupted Beast Boy. He sighed, again. "Someone.... I'll have to ask her when she...."  
  
He trailed off, certain that Robin had picked up the point.  
  
Robin stared up at the light, then back at Raven. "If it gets...." He looked at Beast Boy, trying to convey the words.  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Robin nodded, and turned to swiftly make his way out of the kitchen.  
  
Beast Boy sat for another minute, staring at the cupboard door in front of him. Without warning, the kitchen light exploded, sending the room into darkness. He felt the half adolescent girl in his arms stiffen, and he eased his hold around her.  
  
He could feel the questions burning from Ravens mouth, and knew she wasn't going to ask them.  
  
"It's me," he said, quietly. "About two minutes, floor, kitchen, tower."  
  
Ravens body relaxed against him only enough for someone with his extra senses to feel, and she reached up to her head with a hand. He stayed where he was, not abandoning her, but not suffocating her. He realized, with some aggravation, that this was becoming almost routine.  
  
In front of him, anyway. Absently, he thought of the table, and tried to recall where all the pieces were if they were to safely make their way back to the bedroom corridor.  
  
Raven leaned forward slightly, and in the dark, his retained animal senses could just make out her studying her hands. He got the distinct impression that she was frowning at them, and vaguely wondered about the reasoning.  
  
Her hands came up to her head as she sighed uncharacteristically. It was suddenly Beast Boys turn to frown. The sigh had sounded despondent. He waited for something to break.  
  
Raven stayed still, frowning slightly, and Beast Boy waited. He raised his eyebrows, suddenly not understanding. "Uuh, Raven?" He asked in normal tones, forgetting for a second the situation.  
  
Raven turned around, as if startled to find him there.  
  
"Woah, ok," said Beast Boy, shrinking back a little, but at the same time bringing out an arm, as if to restrain her. The look on her face was.... startling him, to say the least.  
  
Raven looked back at the floor. By the time she looked up again, her expression was carefully neutral, and her eyes were inexpressive. Stoic and rational, thought Beast Boy. Raven could be back.  
  
"Bed?" He suggested, as she looked around. He noted that she too appeared able to see in the dark. He wondered what the rest of her demon family had been like.  
  
Raven turned fully on the floor to face him. "Are you tired?" She asked, somewhat quietly.  
  
"No," he admitted. "Wanna do something?"  
  
Her glance flickered momentarily up to the light. She frowned slightly, again, and Beast Boy wondered, again, why nothing was exploding.  
  
"I.... What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Lets get up," said Beast Boy, as he pulled himself into a standing position. Raven hoisted herself upright beside him, and he reached out an arm to grab her around the waist. "This a way," he chirped, leading them through what he could now see for his eyes adjustment of the kitchen debris.  
  
Raven followed, and they reached the sofa. Beast Boy pulled her down, and she somehow managed to pull a scowl at him.  
  
As her face softened out, she relaxed into the cushions.  
  
"So," began Beast Boy, wondering how to initiate the conversation he'd as good as told Robin he'd have.  
  
Raven stayed silent beside him.  
  
Beast Boy mulled over what would be a good choice of words for a second longer, then turned where he was sat, deciding that whatever he said, it probably wouldn't sound too good anyway.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that? I mean, I know you don't know...."  
  
"If I knew why I kept doing that.... I don't know." Ravens hands twitched suddenly in her lap. Beast Boys eyes widened, hearing what sounded very much like emotion in her voice and suddenly feeling very nervous about what was going to explode next.  
  
They sat quietly for a couple of seconds, Beast Boy waited for the huge explosion.  
  
"I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Beast Boys eyes widened further. Raven seemed to not be thinking about what he was thinking about. Raven seemed to be feeling.... Hopeless. Raven seemed to be feeling, and while he was all for his best friend feeling things, he wasn't liking the way that this was far too wrong to feel safe.  
  
She was trembling very slightly, but not from anything Beast Boy could discern.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" He suggested finally. The conversation could happen in the morning, when everyone can think straight, he decided.  
  
Raven scowled at the floor.  
  
"You look about four when you do that," commented Beast Boy, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Go to bed. I'll get you some herbal tea. Go to bed here, if you want."  
  
"I don't.... want.... I can't want anything," said Raven, suddenly. She turned back towards him suspiciously. "What's wrong with this?" She fired, gesticulating around her head in a very un-Raven like manner.  
  
"Eeeeeh, I don't know. Heh, that's why I said go to bed," said Beast Boy, wincing slightly.  
  
Raven stared at him. "This better all make sense in the morning."  
  
She leaned back into the couch, her face sullen. "I'm sleeping here," she announced, quietly, and closed her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy stared. "Right," he agreed slowly. Quick math told him she'd be awake again in 2 hours, dawn. If Raven was..... Beast Boy decided to stop thinking.  
  
He sat beside her deep breathing form, and wondered if he should try and get to sleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
Off the top of my head, yes, that sucks. Almighty big ones. One day, I'm going to write something I'm happy with, I swear.  
  
In the meantime, give me reviews? Reviews make for a better writer, which means you might actual decent stuff to read : ) 


	2. Morning

Beast Boy woke up and rolled over, languidly speculating over what he planned to have for breakfast. Lying on his back, he brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, in an attempt to clear his head a little, when he decided that something was not right with his bed.  
  
Frowning, he paused in the motion, running through a possible checklist in his brain of exactly why his bed could be wrong, when he noticed the large, blue lump next to him.  
  
Swivelling his head, he squinted, and looked at it for a little while.  
  
The lump was rising and falling slowly, covered with duvet up to where it sectioned off into another, smaller, lump. The smaller lump was curling forwards a little to fit in with the slight curve of its general figure.  
  
Beast Boy would have smiled, but didn't bother, because no was there to see. He rolled onto his other side, and reached under the covers to put an arm around the lump. The lump didn't react. He moved his hand under the covers until it came into contact with a bare outer forearm, and curled his fingers.  
  
He knew Raven was awake. He could tell, because she was keeping still, and being quiet, and her breathing was soft and slow. That just didn't happen when the devils daughter was sleeping. He closed his eyes, frowning through his eyelids at the back of her head, wishing it didn't have to be so complicated, when Raven breathed with abnormal force through her nose. He could see her face in his head. He decided her eyes were either closed, or staring at something she wasn't looking at.  
  
Beast Boy sat up, and the duvet fell away from him enough to reveal purple pyjamas, and a larger section of Ravens cloak. She had the hood pulled up over her head, and he reached forwards and pulled it down. "Time to get up, Rae!" He announced, shoving a whole bunch of morning cheer into his voice without really thinking about why.  
  
Raven lay right where she was. Beast Boy tilted his head slightly, and saw that his second guess had been right. Ravens eyes were open, staring, and completely unfocused. He sighed, and pushed the duvet right back. At least he'd got her to take her shoes off before she settled down in his bed.  
  
His bed. The changeling knelt forwards into a crouch, and from there made his way off the other side of his bed. The mess in his room was atrocious; piles of clothes, CDs, empty pizza boxes and used dishes and cups lay everywhere, and everything looked as though it was just a little out of place. Ignoring all of that, he padded his way to the window, and opened the curtain.  
  
Light streamed in, and he stretched a little out of reflex, to inform his muscles that it was now their active time. He looked back at Raven, who was still lying exactly as she had been before. Padding back across the room, just as quietly, he came to a halt directly in front of her face, and knelt down.  
  
"Wake up Rae," he grinned, hoping that a toothy smile would leave an impression on her mood for the coming day. Raven blinked, and her eyes slid into focus. Her expression was startled, and she leaned back a little. Beast Boy fought the urge to giggle, and leaned in a little. "Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows and remembering, with some thought, the first time he ever used that line around her, and the consequences that occurred of it later that day.  
  
Raven rolled onto her back, and sat up. She held her arms out as though something gross had slimed all over them, and her face morphed into an expression of mild disgust. Beast Boy pondered for a second, then got back up and hopped to the oversized wardrobe in the adjacent corner of the room.  
  
He opened a door, and stared at the contents, before grabbing something completely random and throwing it at the half daemon. It hit her square in the head, and she turned to look at him, scowling.  
  
He grinned brightly back at her, as she put the yellow tee on her lap none the less, and slipped her cloak over her head. Beast Boys grin widened, as he discovered once again that he was rather fond of just how comfortable Raven was about being in his bed.  
  
He pulled the pyjama top over his head, and absently pulled something else out of the wardrobe. "Today, we're.."  
  
"Going on a picnic," interrupted Raven, her voice a little croaky. Beast Boy tried, with some difficulty, to pull something over his head, before he realised that the item of clothing was actually a pair of board shorts. Making a noise of disgust, he threw them over his shoulder onto the floor, and turned to actually look at the next thing he was going to pull out.  
  
"I know. You told me yesterday," she continued.  
  
Beast Boy pulled out a pink shirt, and made a noise of disgust at that, too. He threw it over his shoulder, to meet the shorts, and flung both wardrobe doors open to give himself better light to see inside it with.  
  
Grabbing something that looked blue and like a tee-shirt, the changeling turned around, mouth open, to speak to Raven, when he paused, and his mouth opened a little further before he hastily turned back to face the wardrobe.  
  
It was one thing to have Raven changing in his room, it was something else turn around to talk to her and be greeted with her naked back and happily uncovered boobs. Not that it wasn't a nice thing to look at, he thought to himself, even from the back, but still, it wasn't quite the thing he felt was proper to turn around to.  
  
Slipping the shirt over his head, and suddenly quite happy that he wasn't really embarrassed by the situation, he cast a sneaky look to check Ravens back was still turned before he picked a conveniently located pair of boxer shorts off the floor and hurriedly exchanged them for his pyjamas.  
  
The noise of Raven shuffling off the bed made him turn around again.  
  
She looked fairly odd in his tee shirt, because while the edge was a decent mid thigh length, it still covered her hot pants, and the slight off shoulder-too-big look made her look... well, like they'd just had naked sex. Beast Boy contemplated that Raven wasn't wearing a bra. He contemplated what sex with Raven would be like, and then decided to stop this before he started wondering if she had anything on underneath her short shorts while she was still in the room.  
  
"So," he said instead, "you don't really have to eat tofu for breakfast." He decided that if he grinned like what he just said made sense, it would actually turn out to have been something that made sense.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, and eyed his boxer shorts. "Breakfast is usually a fully dressed occasion."  
  
Beast Boy blinked. "Uh, yeah!" He said, sticking a hand in his wardrobe, and pulling something else out. He looked down at the procured item of clothing, and saw that his hand had chosen him a rather large pair of trousers, with an orange belt. Struck with a sudden insight to fashion, he threw the trousers at Raven, who caught them deftly, and reached his arm back inside the wardrobe, and expression of concentration suddenly appearing on his face.  
  
Raven eyed the pants. "Um..." she commented, holding them at arms length.  
  
"Oh come on!" said her green companion, forgetting his earlier decision not to think about Raven in a big yellow tee like that. "You can't walk around looking nakey all day."  
  
Raven snorted, in an entirely unladylike fashion, and turned to the side as she pulled the tee shirt up in order to undo the hotpants.  
  
Beast Boy looked at her most visible leg for a second, then pulled his final item from the wardrobe – a specially made pair or green cut offs, made from the same material as his costume in case of emergencies.  
  
Babe magnet, he decided, pulling them on. If he wanted to transform into anything, his shirt would have to go. He rolled his shoulders, and felt the muscles stretch a little more with some satisfaction.  
  
Half way around another shoulder roll, he leaned his head back to look at Raven, who was currently figuring out how to do up her belt. He considered doing it for her, then decided that she probably wouldn't appreciate the assistance.  
  
"Now are we good for breakfast?" He asked, grinning at her cheekily.  
  
There was a clicking sound, and the belt was apparently fastened. Raven let the tee shirt drop. Beast Boy decided that it wasn't really obvious she didn't have a bra on, even if she still looked a little... shaking his head, he frowned at himself. He was supposed to be a good friend, not constantly thinking about Ravens fun parts and how fun it was to be the only one who knew she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
Raven smirked at him suddenly, and he blinked.  
  
"Fine. Breakfast it is," she said, turning to the door and opening it. "Dude, you're the lady. Stop holding the door open," he said, making his way to the hallway exit. "Okay," she complied, and stepped outside, letting it shut. Beast Boy Eeped, as it nearly slammed on his face. Raven sniggered. Beast Boy grinned merrily, and re opened it to join her outside, unphased.  
  
The pair began walking to breakfast. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Beast Boy found himself hoping that nothing... strange... happened on their picnic. Today, he decided, should be a worry free day. It was a holiday for him and Raven, and she deserved a fairly peaceful one at least.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry that took so long! THANKYOU muchly to the seven splendid reviewers who I love very much and have much good will towards for writing something about a piece of crap I wrote :D

Please Push The Review Button! Puh leaaaaaaase! I'm not one of those authors that's like "10 reviews, or no new chapter", but they are surprisingly motivational , and they tell me what i'm doing good and what i'm not. Which is GOOD FOR EVERYONE.


	3. Picnic!

_

* * *

Sex-y, all my lovely reviewers are sex-y.... see what I have to write to? That's the TV. Not my fault. Blame the sibling._

_Anyway, the point is THANKYOU for writing me! It's great, I am greatful, I hope anyone that did it has a Fantastic day with a capital F. =D_

* * *

The two-thirty afternoon sun saw Beast Boy lying on his back on a picnic blanket, a sparse foot from a cross-legged Raven who was currently involved with a PB and jelly sandwich. The former stretched languidly, and grinned in the suns happy rays.  
  
The pair had left their communicators back at the tower, because the other three titans had remained on active duty. Beast Boy figured that it wouldn't be too hard to contact in an emergency them without them anyway, and this way, they didn't have to wear their costumes. Which meant, no one had recognized them. Even if, he thought, mentally frowning, he was a short green boy, and Raven was the only girl he knew with purple hair and a jewel on her forehead.  
  
"I ate your last sandwich."  
  
Beast Boy was mildly affronted. "Why would you do that?" "You ate one of mine earlier. And I like these sandwiches." "I did not!" "You admitted to it!"  
  
The changeling sat up, and considered. "Well, even so, it's not polite to eat my last sandwich without telling me." "You weren't going to eat it, and I just did." "I know you just ate it!" "No, I just told you I ate it."  
  
Raven spoke as though she was concentrating on something else. Beast Boy looked down, and saw the plastic forks and knives dancing with each other, which was a little creepy.  
  
"Are they supposed to be dancing?" Raven grinned a little, and the forks and knives fell down, lifeless.  
  
"So," began Beast Boy, brushing the crumbs that had accumulated over lunch off of his t-shirt. "What shall we do now?" He considered while he said it. They'd already been to the arcade, to their mutual favorite café, and to the park where they'd just eaten lunch. It was almost three o clock, and the day was still in its prime.  
  
"Do we have to be doing something?" Asked Raven, adjusting the sleeve of the tee, so that the neck fell evenly. "It's nice here." "Yeah," said Beast Boy, sitting up properly. "But I meant to do you want to play Frisbee or something?" Raven raised an eyebrow, and he raised both of his own a couple of times back at her. "You know I'd beat you," she said smartly. "Oh yeah? Almost sounds like a challenge," he ventured, well aware that Raven would kick his ass if she decided she wanted to. Raven sniggered a little, and his mouth fell open. "Dude, did you just laugh at me?"  
  
Suddenly, Beast Boy was hit in the head with a Frisbee. His expression turned to one of indignation as he picked up the recently non-glowing disk, and readied it to throw back at the half demon, but she was no longer sat on the blanket.  
  
He spun around; eyes narrowed, and caught sight of her what looked like giggling about twenty paces to his right. Pursing his lips in a smirkish kind of way, he took careful aim, and span it right at her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, it was Raven who was lying on the ground, while Beast Boy was sat next to her, slightly splayed, and stuck somewhere between breathing heavily and giggling.  
  
"I think that was the most violent game of Frisbee I've ever played," he said, eyeing the broken piece of plastic a few feet away. "Never has someone actually attacked me with it!"  
  
"It was your own fault," said Raven, though her eyes were teasing, and she too was breathing a little heavily. "How was it my own fault? You started-" "You know it was your fault! Stop trying to make it sound like it was mine." "But-" Raven rolled over and snorted into the blanket, trying not to start laughing again.  
  
Chuckling himself a little, Beast Boy poked her in the side. "I have a theory," he started, in a suddenly thoughtful voice. Raven looked up, a little startled by his sudden change in demeanor. "Theory on what?" She said, rolling back onto her back, and stretching out her toes before sitting up and leaning back on her elbows. Beast Boy stared over her head thoughtfully for a few seconds, and jumped when he saw her waiting for him to speak. "Oh! Did I saw that out loud?" He asked, his eyes a little wide. Ravens eyes narrowed. "Now I'm definitely interested," she said. "Oh. Um, I don't really know yet, so you'll have to wait." She frowned. "But..." "Hey! You're allowed to interrupt me whenever I argue with you-" "No, I just cut off all the stupid points you're about to make to save time and energy where showing my point to be superior is concerned." "You did it again!" Raven smirked. "Yes, yes I did." Beast Boy grinned, a little relieved that the conversation was moving on nicely.  
  
"I'm never playing Frisbee with you again," he said, shaking his head to emphasis his point. Raven smiled, and leaned back on the blanket. Her smile faded a little, as she looked properly up at the sky. "The sun's going in," she murmured. The changeling looked up. "Yeah," he said, "and there's a big rain cloud headed in our direction." He frowned suddenly, and looked at his companion. "Is it me, or is that cloud-" "Moving abnormally fast?" Finished Raven for him, frowning also.  
  
A spot of water suddenly hit her on the stomach. She looked down at it, then back up to the sky. "We should probably move," she commented, eyeing the strewn contents of the picnic tray they'd brought.  
  
Another droplet hit Beast Boy on the chin as he gazed skywards, and he hurriedly got to his feet. "Yeah," he said "that would probably be a..." The rain began to fall, heavily, and he and Raven sat and stood where they were, blinking. "...Good idea," he finished lamely. Raven muttered under her breath, and items began to fly into the picnic tray, before it strapped itself shut. Beast Boy ran to pick it up, and threw it over his shoulder. Raven got to her feet, and hurriedly stepped to his side as they began to stride out of the park. They were jogging by the time they got to the gate to the road.  
  
Beast Boy grabbed her hand, and dragged her into a nearby, and happily empty, bus shelter. They eyed the floor cautiously as they ducked underneath the shelter, noting the broken glass and cigarette ends that littered the concrete. Raven screwed her mouth up a little, an action that no one who didn't know her face very well would've caught.  
  
"Well," said Beast Boy, pretty much soaked by the sudden shower, "I guess we're here until the rain goes away." He sat down on one of the plastic benches cheerfully, carefully arranging his feet for minimal damage to the soles of his shoes, and looked out at the rain. It was still fairly bright outside, but the abrupt shower was heavy. It looked to be a shocking amount of water, but would probably be short lived, he thought. He decided that it wouldn't last much longer than 15 minutes.  
  
Depositing the tray on the bench behind him, he turned back around to see that Raven was still stood up, looking outside. "It shouldn't last long," he commented, deciding to share his thoughts. "Are you going to sit down?" Raven didn't move or reply. Beast Boy leaned sideways a little, to get a look at her face, but couldn't see it for the distance between them. "Raven?" He asked, after about 15 seconds silence.  
  
The following events seemed to happen very suddenly, yet in horribly slow motion for the green superhero. First of all, he had decided to get up, to walk forwards, in an attempt to contact her incase she couldn't hear him, or something was wrong. Secondly, Ravens legs had begun to bend, as though she was a puppet that had just been let go of, and was crumpling to the floor. Thirdly, and Beast Boy had only been a foot away at the time; Ravens body had fallen sideways and down, and her head had gone right along with it.  
  
There was a sickening crack, as Ravens head hit the concrete, accompanied by several crunches and the sound of a bottle being hit. Beast Boy leapt forwards just a nanosecond too late, as Ravens form lolled, face down, over the bus station concrete.  
  
Beast Boy landed from his leap, his breath caught in his throat, crouched on the balls of his feet on the floor, besides her suddenly limp form.  
  
He immediately checked her skull, neck, spine and limbs briefly yet thoroughly to ensure he wouldn't hurt her more by turning her over. Next, grasping her shoulder and waist, and swiping several pieces of glass out of his way, he rolled her body carefully over onto her back and checked her over from the front.  
  
Six things were very apparent to him instantly. One was the nasty pale complexion Raven had suddenly acquired. Two, was the blood trickling down her forehead and out of her nose. Three and four were gashes on her upper arm, which, upon inspection of the ground she'd fallen on, were glass wounds, and five and six were an ugly red mark and another gash, with tiny shards of crystal around them.  
  
Beast Boy remembered the sound of the bottle chinking, and realized that she'd fallen on it. His head immediately span onto automatic at the sight of the steadily growing amount of blood on her face, and he knelt up, his trainers crunching horribly on more glass, and looked frantically around for anyone that could help, or would have a phone or pager or something.  
  
Seeing no one, he looked in the other direction, then back out at the rain in horror. He couldn't fly, he wasn't super fast, he didn't have super strength, and Ravens head and nose were bleeding while she lay unconscious. He suddenly had no idea of what to do.  
  
"Raven," he called, quietly but urgently, as though shouting would injure her further. "Raven!" His voice held a hysterical quality to it, and he reached automatically for his communicator before realizing it was back at the tower.  
  
He estimated the distance from the bus shelter to the tower, whilst running through animals that could get her there the fastest, whilst she was still unconscious.  
  
They were outside the park. That meant... it was a fair distance. Beast Boy could feel his heart pumping madly in his chest, and forced himself to stay calm. He slid an arm under her shoulder blades, and sat fully on the floor, so that he could move her into a sitting position and lean her against his leg. Pulling her up, he tilted her head back as far as he dared without risking hurting her neck when she came round – Please let that be soon, he thought frantically – and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

* * *

More A/N: Ooh, aren't I bad. Two on one page. All I want to say is please review! I really have this big thing about needing other peoples opinions before I can judge the quality of what i've done. And if you review, I get them in my inbox, which reminds me that people might be reading this, and I should get off my arse and write some more :)

Even if you don't want some more, review me! looks pleading

Thankyou!!


End file.
